Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier
の 　トリシューラ |phon = Hyōkekkai no Ryū Torishūra |image = TrishulaDragonoftheIceBarrier-HA04-EN-ScR-1E.jpg |attribute = Water |type = Dragon |type2 = Synchro |type3 = Effect |atk = 2700 |def = 2000 |level = 9 |effect = Trigger |number = 52687916 |materials = 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters |vilore = 1 Tuner + 2 hoặc nhiều quái thú khác-Tuner Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Đồng bộ, bạn có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng này để loại ra ngoài từ tay, sân và trong Mộ bài của đối phương mỗi nơi lên đến một lá bài. (Lá bài trên tay sẽ được chọn ngẫu nhiên). |lore = 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can activate this effect to remove from play up to one card each from your opponent's hand, field and Graveyard. (The card in the hand is chosen at random.) |frlore = 1 Syntoniseur + 2 monstres non Syntoniseur ou plus Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée par Synchronisation, vous pouvezretirer du jeu 1 carte des places suivantes : main de votre adversaire, Terrain de votre adversaire et/ou Cimetière de l'adversaire. |delore = 1 Empfänger- + 2 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Wenn diese Karte als Synchrobeschwörung beschworen wird, kannst du diesen Effekt aktivieren, um jeweils bis zu eine Karte in der Hand, auf der Spielfeldseite und im Friedhof deines Gegners aus dem Spiel zu entfernen. (Die Karte in der Hand wird zufällig bestimmt.) |itlore = 1 Tuner + 2 o più mostri non-Tuner Quando questa carta viene Synchro Evocata, puoi attivare questo effetto per rimuovere dal gioco fino a una carta sia dalla mano, che dal Terreno, che dal Cimitero del tuo avversario. (La carta nella mano viene scelta a caso.) |ptlore = 1 Tuner + 2 ou mais monstros não Tuner Quando esta carta é Synchro Summon, você pode remover do jogo 1 carta da mão, do campo e do Cemitério de seu oponente. |splore = 1 Cantante + 2 o mas monstruos que no sean Cantantes Cuando esta carta es Invocada mediante una Invocación por Sincronía, puedes retirar del juego una carta del Campo, de la mano y del Cementerio de tu adversario. |jplore = チューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター２体以上 このカードがシンクロ召喚に成功した時、相手の手札・フィールド上・墓地のカードをそれぞれ１枚までゲームから除外する事ができる。 |krlore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 2장 이상 이 카드가 싱크로 소환에 성공했을 때, 상대의 패 / 필드 위 / 묘지의 카드를 각각 1장까지 게임에서 제외할 수 있다. |wc10lore = 1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can remove up to 1 card from each of the following places: your opponent's hand, field and/or Graveyard. |en_sets = |na_sets = |fr_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |sp_sets = |jp_sets = |kr_sets = |anime_5d = 120 |archetype1 = Ice Barrier |archrelated1 = lswarm |archrelated2 = Nekroz |misc1 = Cover card |rfp1 = Banishes from your opponent's hand |rfp2 = Banishes from your opponent's field |rfp3 = Banishes from your opponent's Graveyard |ocg = Limited |adv = Forbidden |trad = Limited |database_id = 8732 }}